


nobody loves you more than me, baby

by seoktothegyu



Series: Dark Parkian [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, and taking advantage of it, hints of Stockholm Syndrome, that being said everything is consensual, vague hints of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: The one wherein Younghyun is always there for Jae, and Jae believes no one else can make Younghyun happier than he can.Inspired by1 to 10by Day6,Every Breath You Takeby The Police, and the seriesYou (Season 2).
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Dark Parkian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070135
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	1. hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read the tags and click on the series title to read the description before you decide to proceed with this story. 
> 
> Judging by the songs and show that inspired this one, I hope you already have a sense on what this is about.  
> Please know that I am in no way condoning and romanticizing these things. I’ve always just wanted to try writing dark and slightly messed up characterizations.
> 
> Also, please excuse my painfully basic knowledge about spyware in general! I decided not to focus too much on the technicalities of it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this story are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously.

_Prelude:_

  
_The first time Jae laid eyes on Younghyun, he knew in an instant that it was love at first sight. And Younghyun, sweet, sweet Younghyun, he would claim that it was the day he found the only person he ever needed in his life._

_(Of course he would, Jae made sure that he would think that way.)_

  
  
  
  


**_1 year ago._ **

He was working a late evening shift at their family’s electronic retail and repair store, bored out of his mind, when the bell above their door rang. Finally, a new customer to keep him busy or give him something to do. He wouldn’t even care if it was that same old and forgetful man again, asking him questions about his phone that he’d already repeatedly asked before as if Jae didn’t give the same answers over and over. 

It was supposed to be his day-off from his real job as one of the team leaders of the tech department in a reputable agency. Instead, he was needed here as a substitute because his parents’ employee called in sick or some bullshit excuse Jae didn’t believe to be true.

Seriously, he was willing to take anything—that old man, rowdy teenagers, hell, even a robber. Whatever it was would surely be a welcome change as compared to this mind-numbing boredom.

And so, when a cute and decent-looking guy walked up to his counter, his posture seeming unsure and timid yet every piece of him radiated light, Jae knew in an instant that his night just took a turn for the better.

“Hi, how can I help you?” He greeted with a smile, putting on the friendliest (and maybe flirtiest?) façade he could muster. 

It seemed to have worked as the customer visibly relaxed under his gaze and tone. “Yeah, actually um, I need some help with my phone?” 

Jae watched as the guy’s lips stretched into a small smile, lifting those gorgeous cheekbones and softening those sharp eyes. He closely followed the movement, entranced by how the other’s features brightened the entire room.

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked with a gentle tilt of his head, opening his palms in invitation. A show of honesty, of trust.

To Jae’s pleasure, the customer obediently placed his own phone in his waiting hand. 

“I, uh, I got locked out of it.” He averted his gaze, embarrassed.

Jae couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, increasingly adored.

“I promise it wasn’t my fault!” The guy was quick to defend himself, still avoiding Jae’s eyes out of shame.

The spreading shade of pink on his soft fluffy cheeks, the tips of his ears, and down the side of his neck dotted with a few tiny moles enticed Jae’s growing attraction and curiosity.

 _Who are you?_ He was dying to know. _Why haven’t I seen you around here before?_

“Don’t worry, people with the same problem as you come here all the time.” He assured him, turning the guy’s phone over in his hand, eager to help, patiently waiting to be given permission.

“Yeah, but it was actually my niece.” The guy finally met Jae’s eyes again. Scratching the back of his head and a few ash purple streaks adorably sticking out, he shared, “She’s only four. I actually just moved to town to get closer to my sister’s family. When I was babysitting my niece yesterday, she got a hold of my phone and started pressing random numbers without me noticing and so, yeah…”

Jae couldn’t help but frown in confusion. “But you can unlock it by plugging it into your computer though. Just use your account to retrieve and reset the security settings.”

Admittedly, he debated with himself on whether or not he should give that advice. He wanted the guy to keep asking for his help on this predicament. He didn’t want him to leave so quickly. But then he figured that he had to voice out that simple solution if he needed to earn the other’s trust.

Although he also couldn’t help but coo at the other in his head. _Such a naïve, sweet, and innocent guy…_

Unfortunately for the other, he was slowly ticking off all of Jae’s boxes. He was certainly Jae’s type. 

Bit of a broad frame, intimidatingly beautiful looks, and with a contrasting shy demeanor. So shy in fact that Jae already yearned to protect him from every little thing. Keep him tucked safely in his arms, unharmed and untouched by the world around him. With nothing getting past without Jae’s permission.

Jae actually believed he was such a hopeless romantic like that. Whenever he set his eyes on someone, he always gave that person all of his attention. This guy should be grateful that it was him Jae chose to pay attention to this time around.

 _What are your hobbies, your interests? What gets you out of bed in the morning? And what keeps you up at night?_ His mind was reeling from all of these questions. _Where were you before meeting me? And where are you going after this?_

Every fiber in his body was dying to know.

But thankfully, he knew how to hold himself back.

He believed that those who were patient always get fruitfully rewarded in the end anyway.

And so he waited. 

If he played his cards right, the guy would play right into his hands soon enough.

“Oh, I know that.” The guy told him with a quick smile, just as timid and enticing as when he first walked into Jae’s sight. “I’m actually here because I figured now is as good a time as any to get a jailbreak for my phone. I hate how restricting the built-in system is.”

Jae’s heartbeat sped up in excitement and adrenaline. This alone gave him so many opportunities to do what he was planning to.

Containing the triumphant smile that threatened to appear on his face, he said, “Well then, you came to the right place.”

And so, Jae did what he does best: helped this lovely customer with his request.

And while he was doing it, he decided to help himself as well. It was so easy he could practically do it in his sleep. But of course, this adorable customer did not need to know about that little tidbit.

He distracted the guy by chatting with him. Jae flirted a lot less subtly now, both to get a reaction from him and to keep him from looking at what he was currently doing with the guy’s phone plugged into his computer during the entire process. The program was up and ready on his screen, just waiting to be installed surreptitiously. 

“You know, that color on your hair really suits you.” He complimented, daringly reaching with his free hand—the one not doing something illegal with his computer—to brush the few strands away that were getting into the guy’s line of vision. “I’ve always wanted to dye mine but never got the courage to do so. For that, I really admire you.”

As expected, the guy blushed crimson again. But Jae was pleased to notice that he didn’t shy away from the touch. Spurred by this, he gently carded his fingers through his hair before returning his hand back to his side. 

Jae guessed that his hair must’ve smelled wonderful. Heady, even. 

His fingers twitched over the counter, the sensation from the gesture still lingering on his skin.

“This is actually my first time dyeing it.” His customer shared, resting his elbows against the counter. Jae restrained himself from peering at the swell of the other’s chest being silhouetted by the thin fabric of his button down. _Not now. Control yourself._

Completely oblivious to the lewd thoughts running through Jae’s mind, the guy continued talking almost comfortably. Jae was delighted to note this progress. “And I had the same thought as you, that was why I wanted to push myself even more. Get out of my comfort zone, you know? So then I got one of the most noticeable colors. I wasn’t so sure about the outcome at first but I’ve grown to like it. Plus, I was actually having a bad day, so your compliment means a lot.”

As he was listening in, he chanced a quick glance back to his computer screen. On a small window, it showed that the process was almost done, just a few seconds now before it was fully installed into the phone.

“You have to be more confident about yourself.” Jae told him. “You’re such a fine young man, sir.”

“Thank you.” The guy replied in a small voice, eyes shining. “Oh, and uh, it’s Younghyun. Kang Younghyun.”

The corners of Jae’s lips lifted. Everything was going exactly as he wanted. 

Younghyun. Such a beautiful name. It rolls off the tongue oh, so smoothly. Younghyun, Younghyun, Younghyun… 

“Nice to meet you, Youngie.” He smirked as the other seemed surprised by the nickname. “Is it cool if I call you that? I think it’s sounds cute. Like you.”

Biting his lip— _god_ Jae loved to see him do that—Younghyun answered, “Sure. You’re the first one to ever use that though. My friends call me Younghyunie sometimes.” A short pause before he bravely gazed at Jae through his eyelashes. “And you are?”

“I’m Park Jaehyung.” He answered quite easily. “Or you can call me Jae. Whichever you prefer.” He finished with a playful wink.

See? Jae was already in too deep. Younghyun really should feel honored. Not a lot of people knew Jae’s real name.

“Nice to meet you too, Park Jaehyung.” 

Jae felt accomplished by being at the receiving end of Younghyun’s smile. It invigorated him, further establishing his need to claim the other. To keep him wanting more. 

“Why were you having a bad day?” Jae asked, remembering what the other shared to him just a minute ago. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Oh, just some work thing. No big deal.” Younghyun waved him off. 

But Jae wasn’t having it.

“Come on, you can tell me.” He tried again. “They did say that talking to a stranger feels somewhat relieving. Because then, they don’t have anything to judge you with.” 

“That… is actually wise.” Younghyun agreed, his expression and stance looking more open by each passing minute. Once again, Jae waited for Younghyun to give him more—information, positive responses to his subtle flirting, and just more of his person and his delicious smiles. 

Nothing about Younghyun had disappointed him thus far. 

By which point, Jae had long decided that he wanted him. Quite desperately.

Sighing heavily, Younghyun started, “My colleague—Mrs. Lee—and I are competing for this promotion. And I genuinely believe that my outcomes are often better than hers but since she’s older and has been in the company longer than I have, she has a higher chance of getting it. We both have to give a presentation to our department head in a couple of days for her to make a decision. But at this point, I just feel so unmotivated to do anything.”

Jae stored everything he heard in his head. “That’s not fair. Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to help? Maybe since now that you’ve met me, things will start turning out better for you.”

Throw in a half-smile and a cheeky wink, let him believe that you’re just flirting.

Younghyun returned his smirk, playing along. “What, like something bad happens to her presentation? I highly doubt it. You’ll be the miracle I’ve been asking for if that happens.”

If only he knew that Jae would take his request to heart, he wouldn’t act so cavalier about it.

And so, after Jae handed him back his phone, completely jailbroken and with a little something else included in it, words of gratitude slipped from Younghyun’s lips for the service. And when Jae denied his payment, saying that it’s on him, Younghyun offered to return his kindness by inviting him for lunch the following weekend. He even asked Jae to show him around town after that. 

There it was, Jae’s reward. See? Patience and hard work do pay off.

  
  


Later that night, using the spyware he put into Younghyun’s phone that enabled him to remotely access it, Jae got started. Younghyun was troubled over work and so, the caring admirer that he was, he wanted nothing but to help him out. To solve that problem for him.

Luck must’ve been on his side because when he chose to access Younghyun’s emails first, he easily found what he was looking for.

Oh, who was Jae kidding? It wasn’t luck at all but his well-honed skills that led him to it.

He found a three-person email thread that had the subject as “For the Junior VP position: Marketing Department”. _Impressive_ , he noted with growing desire. Younghyun was a successful young man; he found that observation to be inexplicably sexy.

It was between Younghyun and two people named Kim Sophie and Lee Jinsoo. In an instant, that familiar and exciting feeling was back. There she was, the culprit. The reason behind why Younghyun was having a bad day. It was all her fault. And now, she deserved for Jae to teach her a lesson.

No one messes with _his_ Younghyun.

Jae copied her email address. And on his own computer, he decided to anonymously send her an email with a link on it. Nothing too malicious, just an advertisement about discounted designer bags. Jae especially tailored the message to her current obsession, an information he found out by doing a quick but thorough comb through of her facebook page. And when she clicked on it the next day in hunt for these bags, during office hours at that, Jae was almost disappointed by how easy it was. Nonetheless, he got the job done.

All he had to do was to send her a little gift, to slither it in her computer, and to wreak havoc on her files. He made sure that the damage was fully done just in time for her to give her presentation. 

  
  


As Jae and Younghyun met for lunch the following weekend, Younghyun happily told him that he got the promotion. He was in such a good mood that he easily responded to Jae’s less-than-subtle advances. A touch on the arm that lingered a tad too long, fingers often brushing on top of the table, and a plate of dessert shared between them. Younghyun welcomed all of it, encouraging Jae even more.

And when their lunch date stretched into them taking a stroll, and then having dinner together, they parted ways with Jae placing a sweet kiss on one of Younghyun’s cheeks. 

The next day, it was Jae’s turn to ask Younghyun out on another date. And the rest came easily after that, much to Jae’s delight.


	2. line

**_Eight months ago._ **

Younghyun walked into his front door one Friday evening looking distressed. Jae was just preparing to go shower when he saw his boyfriend plop heavily onto his couch.

“I thought you weren’t going to come over tonight?” He asked, bending down to give him a kiss in greeting. “Not that I’m complaining.” They hadn’t seen each other in days, both busy from work and Younghyun spending time with his sister’s family.

“Change of plans.” Younghyun sighed against his lips. “My sister and I had another fight.”

“Ah.”

He held back the frustration from showing on his face. No matter how much he played nice, Younghyun’s older sister never warmed up to him. He tried to snoop through Younghyun’s phone to find out about the things she likes, he studied everything there is to know about her—well, the ones he saw would be beneficial to him and Younghyun, at least—but until now, he could tell that her wariness of him wasn’t going anywhere. Him and Younghyun had only been dating for three months and a half but it was as if she was upset that Jae was stealing Younghyun away from their family or something. 

Of course, he planned on doing that, and he could tell that he was already succeeding at the pace he wanted, but what he didn’t appreciate was that she was becoming a problem that he needed to deal with soon.

And now, it irked him how much the fight seemed to affect Younghyun. He couldn’t just let his lover be upset and do nothing about it. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” He lightly ran a finger down the side of Younghyun’s neck. “Come join me.”

Younghyun nuzzled closer to his touch, eyes fluttering close. He let out a heavy breath along with a nod.

That was not good enough of an answer for Jae.

Kneeling on the floor beside the couch, he pressed his lips by the pulse point just below Younghyun’s jaw. He let his warm breath linger on the skin, one hand travelling down Younghyun’s stomach, and stopping just above the button of his pants. He ghosted his fingers over his crotch, the touch teasing and fleeting. 

He appeased some more. “I’m going to make you feel better, my love.”

Satisfaction flooded him as he felt the shiver run down Younghyun’s body.

“Please, Jae.” He breathed out, baring himself open, hips drawn to Jae’s promise. 

Heat swelled in his belly, desire pooling deep in his gut. In just a few touches, he already had Younghyun eating out of his hand.

When they first made love, he told everything he knew Younghyun needed to hear, did everything in his capabilities to satisfy him, and promised the words Younghyun was too ashamed to ask of him. 

After a quick snooping when they started dating, Jae found out the kind of porn Younghyun loved to watch—ones that played with light Dom and sub undertones. 

It was then he knew that Younghyun loved to be controlled. That he took absolute pleasure in it. And so, being the most generous lover that he was, Jae willingly took on the role Younghyun needed him to be.

He gave his lover a deep, wet kiss while he unbuttoned his tight black jeans. He teased a tongue in to taste the sweetness that is Younghyun just as his hand snaked underneath the waistband on his briefs. He swallowed the quiet moan that escaped his lover’s mouth as he palmed him, already half-hard from fleeting touches and deep kisses. 

Jae felt his own cock start filling up as Younghyun spread his legs in wanton, hips moving off the couch towards Jae’s touch. He began stroking Younghyun’s length, fingers circling the head before gradually moving down until he was cupping his balls.

The most delicious sound came from the back of Younghyun’s throat.

Taking it as his cue, Jae pulled away from the kiss, his hand retreating as well. Younghyun’s eyes blinked open a second later, looking so desperately needy that went straight to Jae’s dick.

“Come on, love.” He stood up, offering his hands for Younghyun to take.

As he gazed up at his lover, Younghyun grabbed the hand that was just around his dick. Jae’s eyes darkened as Younghyun leaned up to place the tips of his fingers on his mouth, running his tongue all over the middle one, the forefinger, and the ring finger. The ones that often pushed inside his walls whenever Jae prepped him almost every night.

Jae inhaled sharply as hot lust spread all over him. He absolutely loved it whenever Younghyun acted so lewdly with him. Younghyun, the one who often looked so bright, so innocent, and full of possibilities, now had his mouth full of Jae’s fingers. He always loved to get on his knees with his mouth on Jae, swallowing around him and drinking everything he was willing to give.

But not tonight. 

Younghyun was upset over a fight he had with his older sister and so Jae wanted nothing but to make him forget about it. He knew Younghyun craved to surrender his problems for Jae to deal with, just like how he claimed to know every thought that passed his lover’s mind.

So that was what he planned to do, make love to him and make a mess of him enough for Younghyun to forget everything, even his own name by the end of it.

Once inside the shower, he trapped Younghyun’s naked body against cold white tiles, lips and tongue latched onto his gorgeous neck, and hungry hands reclaiming his favorite parts. Their clothes were all over the apartment, creating an obvious trail towards the bathroom. The water was slowly trickling down on them from the shower head, keeping them wet and slippery to the touch. 

Jae returned a rough palm on Younghyun’s cock, holding a swift, full grip that had his lover gasping directly to his ear. His fingers danced under Younghyun’s balls, pressing hard, until Younghyun was reaching up on his toes.

“Jae, _oh god_ —” Younghyun mewled.

“Good?” He smirked against his skin, his other hand pinching his pert nipples, left then right. 

“Fuck, so good!” Younghyun’s head dipped back to look at the ceiling. His eyes were wild and crazed, Jae’s favorite look on him. His arms were tight around Jae’s shoulders, one hand buried in Jae’s hair, holding on for support.

After leaving a full kiss on his lips, torrid, messy, and full of tongue and teeth, Jae gradually made his way down his lover’s glorious body. He feasted all over Younghyun’s chest, broad and heaving, his mouth easily wrapping around a stiffened nipple. Younghyun began squirming, his grip on Jae’s hair tightening as he circled a tongue on the bud before sucking hard. He removed his hand from Younghyun’s dick, travelling back up to grab his hips hard and keep him still. 

Younghyun moaned over the loss but cried out in pleasure when Jae softly bit into his flesh. He softened it again with his tongue before moving on to the other one, and giving it similar treatment. 

Once he was done, he moved on to kissing his way down Younghyun’s stomach. No matter how much his lover worked out on the regular, this part of him always seemed to stay soft, adding more to Jae’s adoration of him. 

“Jae?” Younghyun’s pleading voice made him realize that he stalled his motions. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, now was not the time to be tender and sweet, he made it up to him by teasing his navel with the tip of his tongue. 

He felt Younghyun tremble under his touch, arching his back off the wall. His lover was chanting his name over and over like a prayer—a dirty one at that. Jae flourished just from hearing it.

Finally, he got down on his knees. He placed chaste kisses on the hollow of his hips. His lips traced a line down to this lower abdomen, keeping it light and making sure to let Younghyun feel the warmth of his breath. As he licked and nibbled at the skin just by the base of his cock, he reveled in tasting hints of muskiness, salt from his sweat, water from the shower, and just something that was _so_ unmistakably Younghyun. Lightly, he scratched his nails up and down Younghyun’s thighs, leaving subtle red lines in their wake.

Younghyun’s hands finally left Jae’s hair in favor of grabbing onto his slender yet strong shoulders. Because Jae had a grip on his hips that prevented his lower half from moving, his hands were vise-like as he kept himself steady and upright. Jae was doing wonders to him, leaving kisses on the insides of his thighs, sucking hard on a few spots that would soon bloom into wonderful bruises, ones that would surely remind them of this night. 

“Please, please, please…” Younghyun kept chanting as Jae’s lips kept getting closer to his cock before retreating.

Jae yearned to hear him beg for it.

“What is it, babe?” His tone was so mockingly saccharine that Younghyun’s insides fluttered. 

Jae gazed up at him, batting his lashes and seeing the familiar desperation in his lover’s lust-filled eyes.

“Jae, don’t tease,” he whimpered, sounding pathetically needy. Jae saw his cock twitch against his thigh. He loved seeing his sweet, sweet Younghyun like this. 

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry.” Jae cooed. Without warning, he grabbed Younghyun’s cock before licking a stripe from his balls all the way to the head.

Younghyun’s moan echoed loudly in the room.

“Is that what you wanted?” He asked, feigning innocence as he leisurely stroked his length, going excruciatingly slow. 

Younghyun nodded quickly. Once again, he tried to move his hips towards Jae’s face. His eyes were half-lidded but ablazed, lips parted and wet, and his cheeks were flushed with the most beautiful shade of crimson. Droplets of water dripped from the ends of his hair, creating lines down his supple body. Thankfully for now, Jae decided to show him mercy. Besides, he was just as desperate to have another taste of his lover too. His mouth began to water just by thinking of it.

Running his tongue over his lips, Jae gave his lover’s cock a few pumps first, the head coming in and out of view as he twisted his hand. Because of the water coming from the shower head, the slide was easy and smooth. He loosened his grip on his hip as he let Younghyun fuck into his fist. 

“Oh, fuck—” Younghyun choked on the words in the upstroke as Jae circled his fingers over the head, sensitive and red.

“You like that, baby?” Jae taunted, giving the tip a kitten lick and putting pressure into the slit.

Younghyun mewled in response, unable to form coherent sentences. “Yes, oh god—”

With a glint in his eyes, Jae finally opened his mouth, laid his tongue flat, and enclosed the tip with his lips. He flicked his tongue on the underside of the head, making Younghyun release a guttural moan. 

Jae hummed in approval, the vibrations traveling from his throat to Younghyun’s dick. It was fucking delicious, so heady, that his mind was instantly blank and filled with nothing but his Younghyun. The taste of his cock as it jerked inside his mouth, the way his abdomen fluttered under his touch, and the lewd sounds spilling from his lips. 

Jae wanted to devour him. To own him. And to build a life only for the two of them.

He kept doing what he knew would wreck Younghyun, his hand stroked and twisted along the length, swirled his tongue, and sucked hard at the head. He repeated it for a few seconds until he had Younghyun trembling almost uncontrollably before him.

He got his reward when he tasted something else on his tongue; Younghyun had started leaking pre-come. Jae broke away, licking the drop off the tip that had Younghyun involuntarily jerking his hips.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” He smirked at him. 

He watched as Younghyun bit his lip, afraid that if he spoke now, he’d start begging. Jae could easily tell that he was so close to doing it so he decided to help him along. 

“Just say the word, baby, and maybe I’ll let you.” He challenged, going back to lick more of his pre-come and to mouth along the tip. 

Younghyun gave out a weak sob. 

“Come on, baby.” He urged before putting more of his cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. And when Younghyun was already trembling before him, he swallowed hard around his dick.

“Fucking fuck—” Younghyun cried out. He was panting heavily now, knees quivering from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Not the words I’m looking for, baby.” Jae tutted just to be an ass. No matter, he knew how much Younghyun loved to hear it anyway. “If you’re nice and sweet, maybe I’ll even let you come in my mouth. Do you want that, huh, baby? Oh, I know you do.”

“Fuck, Jae, _please, please, please!_ I want to fuck your mouth, please let me. I’ll be good, I promise.” Younghyun sounded so desperate that Jae felt his own already rock-hard cock jerk on his thigh.

Younghyun begging had always been a thing in his wildest and dirtiest dreams.

“Good boy.” He praised, making Younghyun whimper. He was the one with the mouth full of dick and yet his tone was laced heavy with arrogant satisfaction and burning arousal.

With renewed excitement, he brought a hand up to play with Younghyun’s balls as he brought his lips back to his dick. He began sucking hard, swirling his tongue over the crown, and licking on the sensitive underside. He already knew the ways to make Younghyun weep, and the correct order to do them that would wreck his lover. He concentrated to keep a good rhythm, repeating the same motions until he felt Younghyun’s thighs begin quivering. 

Younghyun’s breaths were labored, one hand back to Jae’s hair and pulling at him when Jae hummed around his dick. Jae took all of his responses to memory, the weight of his balls on his hand, and the tip of his forefinger digging into his perineum. 

He kept at what he was doing for a few more seconds, sucking the head, tongue playing with the frenulum, and lowering down to swallow around his cock.

Younghyun was looking up at the ceiling now, words of worship to Jae’s name slipped from his mouth as he thrusted his hips to meet Jae’s.

“I’m close, I’m close.” He panted.

Jae gladly took it as his cue. His hands went to grab Younghyun’s ass, laid his tongue flat, and his jaw slacked. His eyes met Younghyun’s, granting him what he oh so obediently begged for. 

In no time, Younghyun began snapping his hips and fucking Jae’s mouth. He went fast and deep, chasing his release as Jae’s saliva trickled down his chin. He prided himself for often being the cause of Younghyun’s undoing. He was thrusting in short bursts now, moans getting louder; Jae knew that he just needed a little push. 

“Jae, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come.”

To aid him, Jae’s grip grew unforgiving on his ass. He began sucking and swallowing harder like he wouldn’t let Younghyun’s dick go.

Mid-thrust, Younghyun’s entire body froze. His lips were open in a silent cry as he came inside Jae’s mouth. His hot come filled his throat, and Jae gladly took all of it. He contracted his throat around his dick, lapping at it and drinking every drop. He kept his mouth on him, wanting Younghyun to feel his orgasm come in waves splashing through his body. He continued bobbing his head after Younghyun’s thrusts subsided. He didn’t let go even until Younghyun was shaking and weakly pushing at his shoulders.

“Jae, I can’t—” Younghyun sobbed, hissing as Jae teased his slit. 

Eventually, Jae let him go. He dragged it out slowly, making sure Younghyun felt every inch as he kept his lips enclosed around him. He rested back on his haunches as he let Younghyun catch his breath. 

Before, he was full of Younghyun. And now, his mouth had never felt so empty; _he_ had never felt so empty. Younghyun looked blissful, like he was floating. He gave himself a pat on the back for making that happen.

“Better?” His voice was hoarse as he stood back up, placing a kiss on his lover’s parted lips.

After he recovered, Younghyun grinned slowly at him before crashing their lips together again.

  
  


Jae gazed up at Younghyun as he laid on the bed. His lover was positioned on all fours like he was a prize Jae earned, a gift presented only to him and waiting to be claimed. He still looked blissful, eyes shining wild as he met Jae’s in anticipation. He was hovering over Jae, legs straddling his hips and caging him in, his hard cock close enough that it nudged Jae’s erection, and his arm disappeared behind his back, lubed fingers buried deep in his own ass as Jae watched.

Jae believed that Younghyun looked one of the sexiest he’s ever been whenever he fucked himself on his fingers.

“That’s right, baby,” he urged, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “get yourself ready for me, okay?”

Younghyun whimpered, head dipping forward to rest on Jae’s neck and raising his ass in the air. His other arm failed to keep himself up.

Lazily, Jae snaked a hand to grip himself, watching the way the muscles on Younghyun’s forearm danced as he worked himself loose. He slowly stroked his dick dry. But when he felt that it wasn’t enough, he reached behind Younghyun’s ass. 

Younghyun cried out as Jae pressed the back of his hand to go deeper, causing his fingers to nudge against the bundle of nerves. Satisfied, he didn’t relent the pressure until Younghyun was mouthing along the column of his neck, babbling incoherent pleas. Then, he let go of Younghyun’s hand as he pulled his buttcheeks apart before circling a finger around his rim to gather some of the excess lube. After leaving a fleeting touch that had Younghyun whining, Jae returned his hand back to stroking his own hard cock. 

A few seconds later, he felt Younghyun’s knees start quivering.

“Need any help, my love?” He offered, salaciously tracing a finger along Younghyun’s dick as well, collecting the bead of pre-come at the tip.

“Please, Jae, I want— I want you now.” Younghyun mewled, removing his hand from his ass and leaning his hips down in search for friction between their cocks. He joined Jae’s fingers in stroking them.

“Not so fast, baby.” Jae stilled his hand and pressed a kiss to Younghyun’s forehead. “We don’t want you to get hurt now, do we?”

The words were sweet, but the tone Jae used them in was dripping with a challenge. He wanted Younghyun to crumble before him so that he could build him back up piece by piece. And he wanted Younghyun to want that for himself too.

“Do it, do it. I don’t care, just do it.” His lover breathed hard against his ear. “Fuck, I want to come on your dick so bad.”

His desperation was doing wonders to Jae’s dick. 

He grabbed the back of Younghyun’s head, seeing the wetness pooling on the corners of Younghyun’s eyes, before giving him a bruising kiss, tongues eager to taste and feel each other. He continued moving his hand on their dicks slicked with the lube from Younghyun’s hand mixed with pre-come. He swallowed the moan from Younghyun’s mouth.

“How much do you want it?” He broke away and began nipping along his jaw. 

“So fucking much… I need you, Jae, fuck—” Younghyun sobbed. His face was screwed, looking overwhelmed with pleasure.

Jae grunted low and raspy when Younghyun’s hand tightened around the head of his dick. He was staving off his release the whole time he watched Younghyun fuck himself, and he was holding back now even as he felt his own cock jerk against Younghyun’s. It was one of his weaknesses hearing how much Younghyun needed him. It was his driving force to do right by him and to hold him by his side.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he poured generously onto his hand, making his cock slick with it and dipping two fingers into Younghyun’s entrance. Younghyun gasped loudly, arching his back and pushing his ass towards Jae’s hand. As soon as he felt the familiar pucker and heat, felt it fluttering around his fingers, another wave of desire coursed through him. Adding another, he wanted to shove his fingers as far as it’ll go. He knew how much more his Younghyun could take. The only thing that stopped him at the moment was his own throbbing dick yearning to be buried deep inside him now. 

His fingers stretched him out, scissoring and curling them against his walls. Younghyun’s legs had long started trembling, incoherent pleas and sounds slipping past his mouth. 

His lover was doing a good job tonight. Usually, Younghyun didn’t last as long whenever they had sex. After coming in Jae’s mouth back in the shower, it was him who quickly directed Jae to the bedroom, it was him who pushed Jae to the bed, climbed on top of him, and shoved his own fingers in his ass. 

His sweet Younghyun had long stopped being shy around him.

Jae felt like he needed to reward him for it.

“There you go, baby.” Younghyun keened at the praise. “You’ve been so good for me. Just a little more, okay?”

And so, after twisting his fingers inside, he curled them towards his scrotum, making a come-hither motion. Younghyun buckled as Jae teased his tender spot repeatedly, unrelenting as he abused his prostate until his lover was crying out in pleasure.

Younghyun stopped stroking their dicks now. His forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat, his glorious body was glistening. He was biting his lip, trying to hold back the inevitable. 

“Jae, please—” his breath hitched, head thrown back, offering his throat to Jae.

He leaned down to suck on it as he removed his fingers from Younghyun. After a few more quick pumps to his length, Jae adjusted Younghyun by the hips, aligning his cockhead to his hole. He was so turned on, so hard, that the tip of his dick was practically purple. 

It was during their third time having sex that he manipulated Younghyun into doing it bareback. They had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks right then when he started saying things about how condoms didn’t matter because they were exclusive, and how they were both clean anyway. Spewing some bullshit about wanting to feel him raw.

Truth is, Jae loved to make a mess of him, fill him up with his come until it was dripping down his thighs. He hated having that thin layer of latex separate him from Younghyun, he didn’t want to permit anyone and anything from feeling the deepest parts of his lover. 

Everything of Younghyun was his and he would do with it whatever he liked.

In one swift movement, he rubbed the tip on Younghyun’s entrance, feeling it flutter in anticipation for him. He teased his rim for a bit, enough to make Younghyun whine, and then he eased him down slowly onto his lap.

He felt Younghyun almost sagging against him in relief, letting out a breath as if to say _finally_.

“Hold on to my shoulders, baby.” He instructed, not moving until Younghyun raised his head back up and braced himself. Jae pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, missing the feel of them against his own. He had to breathe deeply to avoid thrusting right into Younghyun with abandon. He patiently waited for him to adjust to his girth, to slowly stretch him out. He was halfway in with Younghyun breathing hard on top of him. 

His lover hadn’t dared touch his own cock, already writhing and wound too tight. He moved his hips a little, a hiss turning into a deep moan as Jae got sheathed a few inches deeper. 

This was the part of making love that depended heavily on trust. Jae worked to establish this with Younghyun. These were the few moments when the pain was just starting to give way to the pleasure, that it still hadn’t receded. Everything was balanced on the precipice between the two. Younghyun trusted Jae to ease him into it, to help him get there. And Jae trusted Younghyun to stop him when it started to hurt. 

He would never want to hurt his precious Younghyun, would never break the trust that he worked so hard to build. 

Especially not now when he planned to get something at the end of this.

After a few more moments, Jae could tell from the way Younghyun started moving his hips more that his lover was ready now, getting desperately impatient even. 

Jae moaned as Younghyun’s ass came flushed fully on his lap, he felt the delicious weight on his balls, growing incredibly excited at the friction between them. 

“How’s it feel?” He asked, keeping Younghyun in place as he pulled away until only the tip was buried in him before thrusting back up.

“ _Ah—_ ” Younghyun flinched, clenching around Jae. “Good, so fucking good, _oh god_ …”

Jae couldn’t keep himself quiet now as well. His grunts were low and short as he began fucking into Younghyun’s hole. From this position, he had the best view of his cock disappearing inside his lover. The sight itself seemed enough to push him near the edge. 

Younghyun, even though he’d gotten weaker now, his movements leaden and head lolling backwards and forwards, he bared down and met Jae’s thrusts like a champ. A dirty, needy, and desperate one at that. 

“Fuck, Younghyun—” Jae cried out as Younghyun began riding him, bouncing on his cock. 

He could tell that they both wouldn’t take long now, noticing Younghyun’s tells start to show. Frantic movements, continuous moans and whimpers, and his walls kept clenching hard around Jae’s dick. And he was almost there too, hips stuttering as he fucked him, keeping it hard and fast and deep.

He could always tell that Younghyun just needed a little help, just like how he knew every thought that crossed his mind, and could read every expression on his face. Younghyun couldn’t hide anything from him anymore, not that he wanted to after the way Jae fully earned his trust and easily worked his way to his heart.

Gently, he pushed against Younghyun’s shoulder. He was met with a confused and unfocused look but obediently still, Younghyun followed. Jae guided his upper half to lean back, telling Younghyun to rest his hands behind himself, to hold onto Jae’s thighs for support.

Younghyun’s eyes widened and his jaw slacked in a silent cry from this new angle; Jae’s cock was stabbing deeper into him, the tip hitting straight home at every thrust. Younghyun’s dick was standing hard and swollen between them, jerking almost uncontrollably now with pre-come dribbling down the length.

“Babe, I can’t— I’m…” A tear escaped from the outer corner of one of Younghyun’s eyes.

“There, there, baby.” He soothed him, hips slamming against his ass. He was _so close_ now that it almost hurt. “Can you come for me? Paint my chest dirty with your come?”

Younghyun whimpered and nodded weakly, looking pathetic and boneless as he let Jae do the fucking. His head was lolled forward, cheeks tear-stained, and wet lips parted. He was lost to the sensations, overwhelmed with euphoria.

“ _Please, Jae…_ ” he cried.

He was thrusting wild with wanton now. “You’ve been so good for me. Come on, baby. You deserve it.”

Wrapping a hand around Younghyun’s aching cock, Jae circled the tip with his fingers and pumped it in time with his hips. Younghyun’s back arched, his muscles strained, and in no time, he was coming for the second time that night. Strings of white wetting Jae’s fingers, all the way to his stomach, and a few drops getting on his chest. 

The feel of Younghyun’s wall contracting around him almost drove him toward the edge. As he kept his bruising pace, his crazed hips were stuttering and fucking Younghyun to prolong his high. He kept muttering “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ” as he chased his own. And as he felt Younghyun’s insides twitch from the overstimulation, Jae saw a hot, blinding white flash before his eyes before he was filling Younghyun’s insides with his come. He kept pumping his hips to ride his orgasm in waves, his own hand still languidly stroking Younghyun’s dick through all of it.

“Love, please— no more, I’m… I can’t,” Younghyun sobbed, caving in on himself.

Looking down, he saw his lover’s dick spurting a few more streaks of come and was jerking against his grip with oversensitivity. With a tired yet content breath, he finally let up. Younghyun sighed, resting his head against the crook of Jae’s neck, spent and satiated. 

After catching his breath, Jae pulled out of his hole and Younghyun flinched and fluttered around him. 

“I love you, Jae. I love you, I love you…” Younghyun whispered over and over, smiling against his throat and sounding as if Jae had brought him to different heights tonight.

As his lover laid on top of him, he wanted to savor the moment, bathe in the deliciousness of sweaty skin against sweaty skin and spunk making them sticky, but he knew he couldn’t. 

There was something else he needed to accomplish.

He already had Younghyun on the palm of his hand. All he needed to worry about now was to keep him where he is and never leave his sight. He had wanted Younghyun all to himself, right from the start. He never strayed from that goal, gaining more confidence by each passing day.

And so, just as he knew Younghyun was at his most vulnerable state, blissful and floating, he asked him the question that he’d been working to get to for a month now.

“Move in with me, my love.” He whispered against his ear, nipping at the lobe as his breath warmed him. Delicately, Jae played with the ends of Younghyun’s hair, scratching the back of his neck and making goosebumps rise over his skin. He felt a pleasant shiver run down Younghyun’s spine. His lover wasn’t quite back to himself yet, his consciousness still mushy, limbs still leaden. Jae took advantage of it, encouraged by the response he’d been getting from Younghyun’s body. 

He kept kissing him in all the right places as he continued, “We could do this every night, or day, whenever you like.” Younghyun hummed, liking the sound of that. Jae tried not to show as his lips slowly stretched into a grin. _Not yet. Be patient. Wait until the words came out of his mouth._

Sucking on the sensitive spot below Younghyun’s ear, he landed the final blow. “You won’t have to deal with your sister telling you what to do with your life anymore. You _know_ that I can make you happier here, right by my side. We don’t need anyone else. I love you _so much_ , Younghyun.”

He felt Younghyun nuzzle against him, wanting to get closer. This time, Jae allowed his smile to turn triumphant.

“What do you say, baby?” He prompted, quiet, deep, and saccharine, using the voice that he only used whenever he needed Younghyun to surrender control during sex.

And like he knew it would, it worked like a charm. 

“Yes, Jae.” Younghyun whispered against his skin, barely strong enough to lift his head, and asked for a kiss. 

Jae didn’t grant it immediately, holding it over him. “Yes, what, baby? Use your words.”

Younghyun let out a tiny whine, eyes glued to Jae’s lips. “Yes, I’ll move in with you. Please don’t stop kissing me.”

There it was. The answer he wanted to hear.

Younghyun was never one to disappoint him after all.

He rewarded his sweet, needy, and obedient lover with a deep, wet kiss. Younghyun sighed into it, relieved and happy, as their tongues danced their usual dance. He held Younghyun close to him, claiming him, and reveling in the hold he had over him. 

As he eased his lover back to himself, feeling his heartbeat calm down, Younghyun fell asleep in his arms soon after, whispering a final _I love you_ before he succumbed to slumber.

Later that night, after cleaning themselves up with a wet towel, Jae walked back to the living room fully naked. He didn’t bother to get dressed, he and Younghyun loved waking up naked together anyway—he made Younghyun get used to it, telling him how much he craved intimacy and all that jazz. He walked back there to retrieve Younghyun’s phone from one of the pockets of his jeans.

Going back to the bed with it, he casually perused his phone. _Of course_ he knew the passcode, had knowledge of it long before Younghyun even shared it to him. He began reading through his emails, both from work and personal ones. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just hoping that there will be something that he might be able to help Younghyun with. When he found none in them, he moved on to his messages. 

His eyebrows shot up as he saw that at the very top, Younghyun had a few texts from his older sister.   
  


**Yumi-noona:**

I knocked on your door but you weren’t home? Are you with Jae again, seriously? Right after we had a fight about him?

Anyways, I just wanted to remind you that I don’t care if you hate me right now but you’re supposed to babysit Yoona tomorrow afternoon.  
  


Jae’s jaw tightened. His anger and irritation flared. Younghyun’s sister wasn’t subtle about how much she disliked Jae. Even on the rare occasion that he was invited to have dinner at her house, he would sometimes catch her looking apprehensive at him. She would even often interrupt him when he was talking and sharing a made up story about himself.

Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself. At the moment, Younghyun lived in the same apartment building as his sister’s family. That was why he prided himself from how much he progressed getting his lover to agree moving with him. He was already succeeding on his plan to have Younghyun all to himself and away from everyone else, directing all of Younghyun’s love and affection only to him. He just needed to keep at it and see it through until the end. 

Deleting the most recent texts, he locked the phone and placed it back to Younghyun’s jeans.

The next day, as they were waking up and Jae had a palm on Younghyun’s cock as an early afternoon delight, Jae whispered to his distracted lover, “Spend the day with me.”

It took a second for Younghyun to register his words, mind still latched onto the hand doing wonders to his dick. “I’d love to, but I can’t.”

Jae stilled his hand, making Younghyun whine. 

“Oh, you made plans?” He pretended to look surprised.

Younghyun moved his hips to signal Jae to keep going. Jae granted his request, but went excruciatingly slow. 

“Not really. Just babysitting Yoona.” Younghyun told him, chest rising and falling as he grabbed Jae by the wrist to urge him to go faster. Jae relented, circling his fingers on the tip.

He frowned as if confused. “But I thought your sister was mad at you.”

Younghyun didn’t respond, thoughts lost to the feel of Jae’s fingers on him.

“Can’t they get her usual sitter to look after her today?” He added, his attention focused on Younghyun’s expressions, reading him.

“They can, but, _ahh—_ ” Younghyun moaned when Jae began playing with his balls. 

“But what?” He prompted, leaning closer to latch his lips onto one of Younghyun’s nipples.

“I volunteered to look after her.” Younghyun said all in a huff of breath, back arching off the bed. 

Finally, Jae saw an opening. 

He put on a tiny pout, knowing how much Younghyun found it irresistible. “Can’t you skip it for me? I wanted to talk more about you moving in with me. Like, when is it happening?” He reached up to connect their lips in a heated kiss, diving his tongue in and tasting him. Younghyun whimpered as Jae bit his lower lip, and his fingers pressed onto his slit and collected pre-come from the tip. His tone was dripping with sweetness as he said, “Besides, I missed you, love. I wanted to continue what we were doing last night.”

At the mention of the events that occurred, Younghyun’s eyes darkened with lust. Much to Jae’s ego, his lover already looked like he was considering it.

And so, as a final nail in the coffin, he gazed up at him, batting his lashes, and leaving kitten licks on Younghyun’s chest. 

“Please, baby?”

Younghyun agreed almost immediately, pathetically weak against him. 

To show his appreciation, Jae had him spilling onto his hand and belly in no time. And true to his word, they spent the rest of the day in bed, further ruining the sheets with their come and filling the room with sounds of their cries, moans, and whimpers. 

Jae _loves_ Younghyun. Genuinely. His mind was always filled with thoughts of Younghyun—what he was doing at any given time of the day, what he was thinking whenever he got quiet, and what he was feeling whenever an expression crossed his beautiful features. He wanted to know everything. He made a vow to himself to never let Younghyun go because Younghyun made him feel like he was always needed, like Younghyun kept choosing him over and over, and like he was being seen inside and out and Younghyun still accepted all of him. 

He believed that Younghyun looked at him like he was his entire world. 

But of course, he would. Jae was already piecing their lives together, crafting their own little world wherein Younghyun only saw him and no one else. In it, he belonged only to Younghyun just like how Younghyun is _his_ , irrevocably, for the rest of their lives.

And just as he planned, Younghyun moved into his apartment the following month. It helped that his lover got into another big fight with his sister over Younghyun blowing off on babysitting. Because of it, Younghyun was even more determined to distance himself from her for the time being.

Jae always knew what was best for Younghyun. He would do anything for the people that he loved. And in this case, luck had it that he genuinely believed Younghyun is the love of his life.


	3. sinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a product of me consuming too much media about unhealthy & toxic relationships.
> 
> Also, I just found out I have mild insomnia so that’s fun (not). Anyways, at least something good came out of it (kinda), I got to finish half of this chapter in one go. Not complaining about the writing-instead-of-sleeping bit though, I love it whenever I finish a multichap :)

**_Four months ago._ **

Living under the same roof with Jae was one of the best decisions he ever made. At first, he was nervous. It was such a big step in their relationship, he was afraid it was too much, too soon. They were only dating for three months when Jae asked the question, and a month later when it officially happened. He worried that Jae would tire of him too quickly. That his lover would find his habits irritating, that he wouldn’t be all that entertaining to spend time with. What if they fought hard? Where would he run off to?

He wanted to ask Yumi for advice but obviously that wasn’t an option. He had typed and deleted the text without sending her far more times than he could remember. He knew she didn’t like Jae, was always wary and watchful whenever she saw them together. He never understood why. 

Jae was the sweetest, caring, and most loving partner he ever had. He was hurt that she couldn’t be happy for him. He felt betrayed because, for so long, all he had in life was her. Abandoned by their parents over some serious trouble his sister got into a long time ago, went through social services, and had only been reunited when she was old enough and financially stable to provide for the two of them, they had no choice but to cling to each other. 

But then, she couldn’t have felt more distant to him than she did now. 

_Jae makes me happy. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. Why can’t she accept that?_

And so, he kept his worries to himself. He hadn’t properly spoken to his sister in weeks after she threatened to cut him off her daughter’s life if he continued to move in with Jae—it was her final Hail Mary of sorts.

Right then, as he bravely met her gaze, he was hit with this level of certainty that steeled his resolve. Without another word, he turned his back to her, not bothering to say goodbye to his niece. 

He sure as hell wouldn’t be the first to cave in and talk things through with Yumi. He already had Jae. He was now the only thing Younghyun ever needed.

When he walked through Jae’s door carrying the last of his things, he was already preparing himself for anything that might happen—putting off fights and apologizing in case they started raising their voices. Jae hadn’t exactly made him feel like he had to do those things, it was just how he used to be in most of his past relationships, no matter how few there were.

This was the relationship that he _desperately_ wanted to last.

He had an ex from years ago who hardly gave a shit about him when they were dating, often made him feel like he wasn’t enough. And another, the most recent one from about two years ago, who laid a hand on him because Younghyun was being overbearing, too needy, and impossible to satisfy, he said. Younghyun took a while to dump his ass, for he was afraid to be alone again, but in the end, he did the right thing.

And now that he was in this new relationship that seemed to be going well, he was willing to do anything to keep it that way. And more importantly, he wanted nothing but to keep Jae pleased and happy enough to stay with him for as long as he could make him.

Fortunately, it was when they were having their first home-cooked dinner as partners who live together that he realized he was being silly for worrying about such things.

“What’s wrong, Youngie?” His lover asked as he was about to clear the table.

His heart thudded nervously. “What makes you think there is?”

“Ever since you got here earlier, you haven’t stopped cleaning, agreeing to everything I say, kissing and touching me, and practically nosing my throat at every opportunity.” Jae flashed him a smile, gone the next second. “Those last two, I absolutely enjoyed. But the other ones…” he trailed off, reaching for Younghyun’s hand across the table. “My love, I hope you know that moving in together doesn’t mean I expect more from you, more than what you’re already giving me everyday. Or that you feel like there’s always something you have to do to please me.” Younghyun looked away from the intensity of his gaze, feeling caught. 

“I wasn’t thinking that at all.” He mumbled, quite pointlessly if Jae’s disbelieving look was anything to go by.

“I know you, my love.” Jae’s grip tightened on his hand, gentle and reassuring, as he reminded him. “I know everything that there is to know about you. That’s why I know that you’re worrying over nothing.”

Younghyun allowed himself to be comforted by his lover’s words. It was true. Jae knew the things Younghyun needed before he even worked up the nerve to ask. Bought him gifts he’d always been meaning to buy for himself. And even knowing right away, without Younghyun having to say anything that he had a rough day at work so he always welcomed him home with warm, lingering kisses that he felt all the way to his toes, and gave him undivided attention as he comforted Younghyun until he was no longer upset. Until he forgot what even happened at work. Jae knew him more than anyone had ever known him in his life. And he didn’t doubt this nor question it because, early on, he had already bared himself to Jae and all for Jae, raw vulnerabilities and all.

He continued, bringing Younghyun’s hand to his lips. The touch was soft, delicate, and almost hypnotizing with how soothing it felt against his skin. Only Jae had this effect on him. Younghyun always yearned to be at the receiving end of his touches. “I wanted us to live together because I love you, Younghyun. All I want is to have you, just like I’m yours, completely and irrevocably, remember? I always want to have you by my side and on my sight. Nothing you say or do will _ever_ change that.”

Younghyun flourished in hearing those words. In being reminded how Jae wanted—needed—him at such an intense degree; he could see it flow from the unmistakable glint in his lover’s eyes. His heart soared.

He really was Jae’s, just as much as Jae was his. To love. To please. And to hold. Jae suited him, his needs, his hidden desires, everything. Jae was perfect, he could do no wrong in Younghyun’s eyes.

They were compatible in every sense of the word.

And since they were Jae and Younghyun, there wasn’t much sleeping that happened during their first night living together under the same roof. Younghyun surrendered to his lover, leaving nothing for himself, just the way he knew Jae liked it. And upon seeing the pure and absolute bliss that danced across Jae’s delicate face as he made love to Younghyun for many times that night, Younghyun felt himself soar, feeling the lightest he’d ever been. 

Jae’s love enveloped him. And Younghyun embraced it fully, letting it swallow him whole. 

  
  


In the nearly eight months they’d been together, they rose to impeccable heights in their respective careers. Since he sat in his new position, he brought in a hundred and thirty percent increase in sales to their company. And Jae, who was not only the new manager of his parents’ electronic shop, he was also on the radar for becoming the next Director of the tech department in the label he works for. 

Younghyun believed that this is what happens when you have a happy, healthy, loving, and well-functioning relationship—everything else in life follows after.

One downside however, if you asked Younghyun, was that Jae was now going to be sent out of town for every couple of months. And at that moment, his lover was away for the weekend, sent to represent their label at a convention that featured advanced and innovative technology. Younghyun _hated_ being apart from him.

“I miss you already.” He spoke over the phone, his longing clearly evident in his tone. Lunch break was almost over for Jae and Younghyun was wishing for the last few minutes to stretch on. 

Jae had only been gone shy of six hours. When he was about to leave at the crack of dawn that morning, clad in his professional attire—dark grey slacks that hugged his ass and thighs deliciously, crisp white button down tucked into his pants with the top two buttons undone, and a matching dark grey blazer that accentuated his lean body perfectly—Younghyun almost drooled with how sexy, commanding, and powerful he looked. 

Desire spread through him like wildfire, hot and fast. He begged for Jae to join him again in bed, fuck him senseless, and never leave. 

Needless to say, Jae arrived half an hour late to the convention because of it.

“Aw, baby. I know, I miss you too.” Jae cooed, quiet and low, yet electrifying enough to make Younghyun’s insides flutter and his toes curl.

God, he was so crazy over this man.

Jae kept going, “I’ll be home soon, I promise. I wish we had more time this morning. But don’t worry, I plan to continue things when I get back. How’s that sound?”

Younghyun whimpered, eyes slightly going out of focus as he hung to the sound of Jae’s voice, breathy and smooth. 

He was laid in their bed, fully naked, with a hand wrapped around his erection and the other shoved inside himself as he listened to the call on speaker. The residual ache in his ass was such a pleasant reminder of what they did just this morning.

“ _Jae_ ,” he moaned over the phone after one particular flick of his wrist at the tip, “wanna suck you off…” he was pointlessly licking his lips, hungry and searching.

He could practically hear Jae’s smirk. “How many fingers are you using?”

“Two.” Younghyun breathed out, scissoring them and narrowly avoiding the bundle of nerves. He wanted to last, wanted Jae to be proud of him for it.

“I think you’re ready to add another.” Jae wasn’t exactly suggesting. Younghyun could tell with his challenging tone.

He felt his dick twitch in his fist, impossibly turned on as he obeyed Jae’s words. Jae was right; he was ready. His breath hitched, the stretch was spreading desire, hot and insistent, deep in his gut. His eyes were shut, imagining that it was Jae’s hand stroking his dick, and his fingers working him loose.

He moaned, lost in ecstasy, “Please, please, please…” 

He didn’t even know what he was asking for.

“Go on, baby.” Jae urged him, voice low and raspy. “You know where it is. Touch it. You deserve to feel it. Come on and let me hear you.”

Obediently, he twisted his fingers and curled them to massage his prostate. In an instant, his hips lifted off the bed, back arching, as he felt white blinding pleasure spread through him in pulses. 

“ _Ah, fuck—_ ” he cried out as he didn’t relent his fingers until he was shaking. In the background, he could hear Jae speaking sweetly to him, urging him further. He held to the sound of his voice as pre-come dribbled from the tip of his cock.

“That’s it. You sound so beautiful.” Jae crooned, making Younghyun mewl. God, every fiber in his being longed for Jae’s touch, wishing it was him doing this. “Have you stopped stroking yourself? I don’t hear it anymore.”

Younghyun sobbed. “I can’t… I’m gonna—” 

He knew that if he kept touching himself as he was being fucked by his fingers, it’d be over for him and Jae would finally end the call to go back to work. And Younghyun didn’t want that.

“Oh, I know you can, baby.” Jae insisted, the challenge in his tone still ringing true with every word. “Come on, you deserve it for being a good boy to me before I left.”

Younghyun’s hips involuntarily humped the air. He remembered what they did that morning, how obedient and pliant he had been as Jae fucked his throat while he laid on the couch trying not to come, and then as Jae took his claim and emptied himself inside his ass while he was bent over the coffee table. 

He thought they made love that morning enough to last them two days of being separated. But even now, Younghyun knew it wasn’t enough. He needed his Jae. 

“Jae, please…” he was close to begging for the impossible. “I-I need you _now_.”

“How badly do you want me?”

“Oh fuck, so much, Jae, I want—” he mewled as he continued stroking himself, spurred on by Jae’s voice. He heard Jae’s appreciative hum as the wet, squelching sounds of his fapping filled the air. “I want to come on your dick, want you to make a mess of me. Want you to keep fucking me until I can’t take it.”

“My, my, you sound so filthy, Younghyun.” Jae tutted, making his insides flutter.

 _Fuck, I’m close… I wanna come so bad. Please let me, Jae—_ His hand was pumping and pulling his shaft, fast and hard. His fingers were aggressively rubbing against that one spot, unrelenting even as his bent knees fell to the bed, weak and shaking.

“I didn’t say you can’t.” Jae’s voice easily pierced through the cloud of lust surrounding him. He didn’t even realize he said his thoughts out loud. “No one’s stopping you, babe.”

Still, he wanted Jae’s permission. He wanted to hear how pleased he made his lover feel for doing a good job following his orders. 

“Please, please, please…” he whispered, almost like a chant. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded. All of him was focused on finding his release, and on waiting for Jae to grant it to him. “ _Hmm…_ wanna come. Fuck me, Jae!”

He could almost hear the smile on Jae’s voice. Fuck, he was done for. “Go on then, my love. You deserve it. Come for me, baby. Let me hear you. Come now, my sweet Younghyun.”

Relief washed over him before his body sang with pleasure. His toes curled, hand going as fast as possible on his cock, and fingers almost bruising his prostate. His body felt like it’s on fire, every nerve ending was tingling like a live wire. 

With a high pitched cry, Younghyun spilled wet heat onto his hand and torso. He shot two, three arches over his stomach, a few drops getting onto his chest, and a few more dribbling down his length. His walls spasmed around his fingers, keeping them inside as he rode wave after wave of his orgasm.

He heard the faint sound of Jae’s voice as he tried to come down from the high. But since he was so lost into it, mind still mushy and body still felt like floating, he didn’t comprehend what was said until he heard the line went dead and Jae ended the call.

Barely a few seconds later, his phone chimed a text notification. Wiping the hand he used to jerk himself off on the sheets, he already knew who it was from before he even opened the message. 

**my love:**

I expect a picture soon.

A warm and pleasant shudder ran down his spine. He was still on the throes of his orgasm, still feeling his body weak from the intense pleasure it went through. 

And now, as Jae wanted to see the result, he expertly positioned the phone and set the timer so that it would capture his body, making sure that the fucked out expression on his face was well within the frame. And because he always loved it whenever he took Jae by surprise, and could already imagine how he would react, Younghyun took to fulfilling the request—no, order—a notch further.

After pressing the red button to record himself, he returned a hand back to his still half-hard dick. He wanted Jae to see how messy he was with his own spunk, lines of faint white painting his chest and stomach. How his body was twitching uncontrollably as he continued to stroke himself, overly sensitive but still desperate to please Jae.

And much to his delight, Jae replied to the video he sent with promises of the things he’d do once he gets home the following afternoon. 

  
  


Younghyun was still glowing from his post-orgasmic bliss when the buzzer at the door to their apartment rang. The edges of his mind were still afloat that was why his hope flared, thoughts wild with wishful thinking, as he imagined Jae standing on the other side. He had half a mind to put his boxers on and wipe off the mess on his torso with his discarded shirt on the floor. He wanted to greet Jae home looking clean and fresh again.

“God, why do you look and smell like sex?” 

His excitement instantly died down on his throat at the sight of his older sister standing by the door. 

“Don’t look so disappointed.” Yumi continued, eyeing him up and down and noting his frown and state of undress. Her eyes widened a bit when she guessed, “Why, did he leave you yet?” 

“No!” Younghyun bristled. He was beyond offended by her assumption and the excitement in which she said it. “He’s out of town for work. I just got off the phone with him and we were—” he caught himself. He didn’t need to explain anything to her. “Why are you here?”

But instead of answering his question, Yumi powered on. “Oh, so he’s not here right now? Good.” With that, she pushed past Younghyun to walk deeper into their home.

“Noona.” Younghyun sighed, closing the door and following her to the living room. “What is it now? I thought you hated me moving in with him and promised never to lay a foot in our house.”

She dismissed his words right away. “Can you put on a shirt first? I’d like to pretend that my baby brother didn’t just have phone sex right before I got here.”

Younghyun gritted his teeth. Yumi went uninvited into their home and now she was acting as if she owned the place. Jae was right, she always acted like she knew better, always was too controlling of Younghyun.

“I am _not_ your baby brother anymore.” He insisted as he put on one of Jae’s shirts from their bedroom before walking back to see Yumi made herself comfortable on their couch.

She waved him off, busy looking around—more like scrutinizing—their home. “You’ll always be my baby brother. You’re the only one I—”

“Yes, I know, noona.” Younghyun let his frustration show. “But why are you here?”

“Can’t I just drop by and pay you a visit whenever I feel like?”

Younghyun merely cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving.

Yumi stuck her nose out, displeased. “Anyways, so I was reading this article and—”

“You came all this way to tell me that?”

“Will you let me finish?!” There it was. Yumi was always quick to lose her temper. And Younghyun used to be the one who tried to calm her down. But not anymore, he got tired of it. And now, he was so close to getting tired of her too.

With a sigh, Younghyun exaggeratedly gestured to the floor as an invitation for her to continue. _The stage is yours._

Letting out a sigh with an exasperation that rivaled that of Younghyun’s, Yumi leaned her elbows on her knees and gave Younghyun a meaningful look. “Okay so, remember when you told me how your phone’s been acting weird for months now? The screen lights up randomly even when there’s no notification, the battery life getting trippy sometimes, and all that. And those things started when you got it jailbroken, right?”

Younghyun nodded, confused on where she was going with this. It didn’t really bother him before, just some minor nuisances. After all, Jae assured him that it was just a tiny tech issue because he had the built-in operating software system removed.

Of all things, he didn’t expect Yumi would bug him about this.

Yumi got off the couch to stand in front of him. The eager glint in her eyes made Younghyun suspicious. “I have an idea on what might be causing those things. Are you free for the rest of the afternoon?”

“I don’t know… it’s not really bothering me that much anyway.” In all honesty, he just didn’t want to spend time with Yumi alone anymore. He knew that she’d just continue yapping at him about finding someone else better than Jae. Which in and of itself was already impossible; there was no one better than Jae for Younghyun. 

“No, no, no. No excuses. I won’t leave until you get dressed.” She shooed him to the direction of the bedroom he came out of. 

Younghyun analyzed his options. He could actually try and match his sister’s stubbornness by standing his ground. But then, he already didn’t like having her here in their home. This is his and Jae’s sanctuary. He didn’t want to prolong her presence, if anything, he wanted to pretend that she’d never been here in the first place. He’d had enough of her calculating gaze, looking for any shortcomings and inadequacies that she could point out and use to her advantage. 

That easily brought him to the other option. He could try to entertain her and just play nice for a bit. If for no other reason than so he could quickly stop her from sticking her nose into their business. 

The second one seemed more tempting to Younghyun. He really just wanted Yumi out of their house as soon as possible. She didn’t fit in his life anymore.

With a sigh, Younghyun relented. “Alright, I’ll go with you. But—” he interrupted her rising enthusiasm, “on one condition.”

“Anything.” Her eagerness to agree should’ve been a red flag to Younghyun. But alas, he was too busy plotting how to make her leave to notice.

“Next time, do not come over here unannounced and uninvited again.” Younghyun told her. “And if ever you do plan to visit, let Jae know about it first.”

Yumi scowled at that. Younghyun pretended not to see or else his irritation would have flared. How dare her make that face about the love of his life? “Why him? Why can’t I just contact you?”

 _Because if it were me, I would’ve outright said no._ At least with Jae, Younghyun could rely on Yumi’s distrust of him to decide against contacting him first.

He kept silent. He stopped feeling the need to explain himself to her ever since she let her untoward feelings to Jae known. 

Yumi sighed before agreeing. “Fine. After this afternoon, that won’t be necessary anyway. But fine.”

Younghyun didn’t know what she meant about the afternoon but he was pleased with the answer he got.

“I’ll go get changed.” He turned for their room. “Just, stay here and don’t make yourself at home, okay?”

The sound of Yumi’s indignant scoff was the last thing he heard before he shut the bedroom door on her.

  
  


“Noona, how long is this going to take? Jae might be calling me at any minute.”

She gave him a sideways glance. “Just one missed call won’t bother him.”

Yes, but it would bother Younghyun. It was already bothering Younghyun. The convention would be over in a few and he wanted to call Jae immediately as soon as he was free. God, he was a complete goner for that man. 

Younghyun and Yumi were currently in a tech service center at the mall. The store clerk assigned to them was running a thorough diagnostic check on his phone so they had to wait for the assessment and be charged for the services before they could go. 

“Why were you so adamant on getting my phone fixed anyway?” Younghyun could tell that this wasn’t all there is to it. Yumi always had an ulterior motive, she was never just doing things to be nice.

He would know, for so long he was Yumi’s most-trusted confidant, and she used to be his role model too, until they drifted apart during the last year.

“Because I want you to finally see what kind of man you’re sleeping with.” 

Younghyun gritted his teeth. “Not this again, noona. Aren’t you getting tired of it? And he’s not just someone I’m ‘ _sleeping with_ ’, he’s the man I want to spend the rest of my life with!”

Jae was right. She would never understand what that kind of love feels like. 

Yumi put on a patronizing look. Younghyun got the strong urge to slap it right out of her face. 

“Hyunie, I’m doing this for you. And you’ll realize soon enough what I mean.” With that, she gestured to the store clerk who assisted them. Younghyun watched as the guy called the attention of their supervisor with a slightly concerned look on his face. The supervisor reviewed the assessment, and the frown that graced her face riddled Younghyun’s chest with anxiety.

He was getting a really bad feeling about this.

Soon enough, the store clerk with their supervisor in tow returned to their side of the desk holding Younghyun’s phone.

Younghyun hated the knowing look Yumi was giving him.

“Sir, if I may,” the supervisor addressed Younghyun. “Did you willingly get your phone jailbroken?”

Younghyun nodded.

“How long has it been since then?”

“About eight months ago.” 

Younghyun remembered all too well that Jae did it. Are they trying to tell him that Jae made a mistake with it? 

_That can’t be right, Jae’s a genius with these things._

Both employees looked at each other first, surprised by his answer, before the supervisor spoke again. 

“And do you still remember the person or the place that worked on your phone then?”

This time, Younghyun could see Yumi looking smug.

“What’s with the questions first? Just tell me what’s wrong with it.” He deflected, getting irritated that he seemed to be the only one who didn’t know what was going on. 

It was the store clerk who informed him with a careful tone, “Sir, I’m afraid there’s a spyware installed into your phone.”

Younghyun stilled. “A… spyware?”

“Yes, sir.” The store clerk continued to explain. “It’s a type of software that is secretly installed on your phone when it has been jailbroken. Basically, it gives the person who did it unlimited remote access to your phone, monitor your activity, and control your data. The reason why your screen lights up even on standby mode is because it’s being accessed. Unusually high data usage and deteriorating battery life are also results of spyware. I already had it blocked at the moment but I haven’t removed it yet to avoid the person behind this from noticing. It’s unsettling to think of how long you’ve had this on you. You’re being watched, sir.”

Younghyun’s heart started racing. His eyes were glued to his phone on the table, wondering whether or not Jae was trying to access it right at that moment.

A shudder ran down his spine. He suddenly felt hot.

He cleared his throat to make his voice steady. “And to what extent is that?”

The employee listed them with his fingers. “Access to your microphone, camera, photos, personal data, browser history, listen in to calls, read messages, and basically everything you use your phone for.”

“Now you understand why I was wary of him?” Yumi demanded his attention back to her. “The article I read explained that spywares like this, no matter how deliberate and high-end, was usually just used by people to spy on their spouses to gather evidence of an affair. Or sometimes, to steal private information for an elaborate scam. I know my brother is no cheater, and you and Jae have impressive salaries individually, so then only one explanation remains. The fact that it’s been going on for this long… that guy is terrifyingly _obsessed_ with you, Younghyun.”

Younghyun couldn’t handle hearing more of this anymore. It was all too much, he felt overwhelmed. 

“I need to go.” He grabbed his phone off the table and abruptly stood up to leave the place. 

“Hyunie, wait for me!” He heard Yumi call after him, probably paying for the services. The store clerk also called for his attention. “Sir, what about removing the spyware?” 

Younghyun merely ignored them both as he kept walking faster. The farther he got away from there, the more he felt like he could breathe easier.

All he could hear were the sounds of his heart beating erratically and the loud ringing in his ears. He suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself, he felt hot, bothered, and anxious. He was holding his phone in a vise-like grip. It was taking a long time to reboot. He needed to talk to Jae _now_. 

“Don’t worry, he already knows.” Yumi finally caught up to him, showing him her phone as an explanation. Apparently, she texted Jae to tell him that Younghyun finally knew about the spyware he planted on his phone. “Bet he’s already getting on a car on the way here to explain himself to you right now. To make up some bullshit excuse to justify what he did. I always suspected there was something weird about the way he looked at you, it’s like he was always delighted in your every move. And the way he held you was as if he was keeping you captive. It’s so scary, Hyunie. I don’t know how you live with him.”

Younghyun stared down at the screen of his phone, the black line indicating the progress of the reboot mocking him with its snail’s pace. His palms were sweaty, his nerve-endings felt like they were on fire, and his mind was churning hard to keep up with the turmoil he had going on.

This tiny device… From the moment Jae handed it back to him all those months ago during that pleasant day they first met, Younghyun didn’t realize how significant it was. Didn’t even doubt that Jae inserted a little “gift” into his phone.

So this was how Jae knew the perfect things to buy for him, he got a hold of Younghyun’s browser history. Of how he found out about Younghyun’s preferences in bed from the kind of porn he loved jerking off to. And of how Jae always seemed to know whenever he had a bad day at work so he made sure to greet him with his favorite food for dinner as soon as he got home, he must’ve been accessing Younghyun’s work emails and calls. 

Younghyun’s heart raced once again.

He couldn’t help but feel _touched_ by the things Jae did for him.

An intoxicating kind of excitement spread through him right when the store clerk told him about it. The pleasant shudder that ran down his spine, spreading warm tingles and sparks of electricity throughout his body, made it nearly impossible to control himself. All he wanted to do then was beg for Jae to come home right this instant so he could show him just how much he appreciated what he did. 

At least Yumi did one good thing: she made Jae rush back home so Younghyun wouldn’t have to wait that long anymore. And that she was the reason Younghyun came to know of Jae’s sweet and lovely deed. Okay, _two_ good things. Those were probably the only reasons why he held back on letting her know what he truly thought of her at the moment. There were not enough words to describe the tumultuous roar of his heart.

More than anything, he was furious at Yumi for pointing it out. For once again attempting to come between him and Jae. That had always been her motive. He wanted for this to have come from Jae’s own lips. Younghyun felt as if they were _robbed_ of having that conversation, knowing full well what a heated and passionate one it might have been. 

She always did claim that Younghyun and Jae got too intense too quick.

But if you asked Younghyun, he’d tell you that Yumi just didn’t want him to be happy. He remembered Jae’s words saying that maybe Yumi’s disapproval of their relationship was mainly due to it not aligning with her interests. And she was upset that Younghyun had finally found a life of his own, that he didn’t need her telling him what to do anymore.

As it turned out, Jae was right. 

Yumi kept speaking, completely oblivious to what Younghyun was thinking. “At least now, you can move back in across the hall from us. Yoona misses her uncle. She misses her favorite babysitter. _I_ miss you. You told me Jae knew all the things you liked, that he understood you, and knew everything about you. And back then, you had no reason to doubt him especially with how good he was at proving it. Well, you do now. I’m telling you, Hyunie. He’s bad news. I feared as much from the start and I’m right. Always knew there was something wrong about him, the first moment we met.”

Younghyun had enough. He could only tolerate so much bad mouthing about Jae before he spat back. “Why, because it takes one to know one?” 

Yumi sucked in a harsh breath as if she was slapped.

In an instant, he regretted comparing her to Jae. 

No, Jae was worlds away from her. He had proven time and time again that his world revolved around Younghyun. That Younghyun always came first—figuratively and literally during sex. Younghyun was always his first priority, even before himself.

Just then, a sharp and startling clarity spread through his mind, body, and soul. Jae did this because he loves him. This is a testament to just how much he loves Younghyun. 

What was the problem here? Jae never hurt him. And he never made him feel like he wasn’t enough. If anything, he felt grateful that Jae wants someone like him.

Where is he going to find someone else who valued him just as much as Jae did? Desperation painted his chest red, sending tiny yet terrible tremors down his body. _No_. Jae was one of a kind. Younghyun didn’t want anyone else. 

After all, Jae knew everything that there is to know about him. He knew every emotion that Younghyun has ever felt. And knew of every thought that crossed his mind. Younghyun had never felt more _seen_ than he did in all his life. And he reveled in it.

_That’s my Jae. My strength. My life. My everything._

“What did you just say to me?” Yumi was looking at him as if she was seeing someone else.

“You heard me. I’d expect that _you_ of all people would notice when someone was being obsessive.” Younghyun got closer to her, gaining satisfaction from the way she suddenly looked wary of him. “Didn’t you try to crash your ex-boyfriend’s car, with him riding in the passenger seat, because he wanted to break up with you back when you were only seventeen? And didn’t you cause our parents to abandon us because they couldn’t handle the shame, potential lawsuit, and numerous hospital bills you’ve put into their hands?”

“That— that’s different and you know it.” She stammered, taking a step back almost subconsciously. “I was too young to know better back then.”

He kept going closer, delighting in the panic rising in her eyes. “Or what about when you finally claimed me from the foster home, only for me to find out that your boyfriend at the time filed a restraining order against you.”

“That was just a misunderstanding—”

“And tell me, noona,” now the final blow, he stopped walking until he had her backed against the wall, “does your husband know that Yoona isn’t his?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Her voice shook with indignance and something else—possibly fear of Younghyun.

The best part about being Yumi’s old confidant was that Younghyun had ample ammunition to use against her. She had a lot to lose and Younghyun could simply dangle them in front of her to finally stop her from trying to rid Jae out of his life. 

Jae was the only one who could make or break him. Younghyun was loyal to no one but him, fiercely and dangerously so. This relationship was what he was looking for in his life. Jae’s love was what he deserved. And he would do _anything_ to keep them together.

“Try me.” He threatened her, gaze leveled strong with conviction. He knew that Yumi wouldn’t be able to talk herself out of this one.

Younghyun was only twelve when their parents abandoned them and Yumi went through intensive therapy for what she did to her poor ex. Younghyun had been her rock the entire time even though they don’t go home to the same place anymore. Younghyun knew of every single person Yumi latched her sights onto, and of all the things she did just to keep them until she tired of them. So he had no trouble throwing them back to her if she threatened to get between him and Jae again from now on.

What he hated the most about this though was how she called Jae obsessive, as if that aligns his lover with the likes of her.

She was different, she was the type to obsess on someone hard but is always short-lived and she didn’t care of the consequences. She wanted to mold them into her liking. And when they wouldn’t, she’d do everything to force them. She wasn’t past the point of hurting them either. She used to say it was an undeniable attraction from her part as if what she was doing was merely _that_ trivial. It was only when she and Younghyun began living on their own that she settled down with her current husband because she wanted to try for a normal life. 

But obviously, normal got boring quickly for her so when his husband was out of town for a couple of weeks, she went ahead and found her next object of obsession. And nine months later, sweet little Yoona was born.

Jabbing a finger against her chest, Younghyun reiterated, “Try to come between me and Jae again, I will _ruin_ your little family.”

“I’m your family too, Hyunie…” she reminded him, eyes now shining wet with tears.

Younghyun bristled. “You’re supposed to be happy for your family, noona. If you can’t be happy for me, then I don’t know what else is the point of this.”

He didn’t have to elaborate but it was clear what he meant. _This_ , meaning their sibling relationship and how Younghyun was willing to walk away from it if Yumi doesn’t meet him halfway.

When she still couldn’t bring herself to accept Jae, much less speak a word to try to dissuade his decision, Younghyun finally got his answer. 

With a parting nod, Younghyun turned away from his sister for the last time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Present day._ **

“Did you need something, sir Kang?” One of Younghyun’s employees peeked his head in his office doorway.

It was Min… something, he didn’t really care to remember the name.

“Ah, yes. Come in and close the door, please.” Younghyun instructed him before making him wait on one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He excused himself from the person on the other end of the call first, placing his phone on top of the table, before finally addressing his employee.

“Did you bring the draft proposal for that clothing brand account?”

“Yes, sir.” The man obediently handed him the folder containing the said paperwork. “I’m currently reviewing the stipulations of the deal. I’ll add in a few more and I’ll have the final one ready by tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“You’re quite competent, Mr.,” Younghyun glanced at his ID to look for the name, “Lee Minjoon.” He gave him a slow once-over, mouth stretching into a smirk. “And quite easy on the eyes too. I really like that in my,” a significant pause, “male employees. The competence, of course.” 

“Thank you, sir.” The employee timidly replied, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

“Why are you blushing, Minjoon? Is this your first time getting complimented by your superior?” Younghyun chanced a look back to his phone.

“No, sir. You’re just, um, you’re great at your job so I value your opinion a lot.”

“Is that all you value about me?” Another look just to make sure. 

“You’re… really hot too. And sexy.” Even though the employee’s voice was small, that was a brave thing to say. Younghyun hummed in approval.

He glanced at the screen of his phone again with growing excitement in his pants. He was pleased to see that the call was still very much _on_ , which meant that the person on the other end heard the entire conversation. His insides fluttered just by thinking about it.

He executed his plan perfectly. Now all he was waiting for is the reward. 

As if on cue, the line ended. But it was followed quickly by a text. Desire pooled in his gut, he was already hard in his briefs. It definitely worked. He couldn’t wait to go home. 

“That would be all, Mr. Lee. I expect the report on my desk first thing in the morning. You may now leave.” In a sudden professional voice, he quickly dismissed the employee as he got ready to leave the office. 

The employee looked turned around and a little lost, hesitating on his way to the door.

“Do you still need something?” The cold impatience in Younghyun’s tone spurred the poor employee into action, tail between his legs and all that.

“No, sir. Have a good evening.” He rushed to greet before the office door closed behind him.

 _Oh, I most definitely will._ Younghyun thought with a triumphant grin as he opened Jae’s text on his phone.

**my love:**

I want you home in the next fifteen minutes.

  
  
  


After Younghyun cut ties with Yumi and waited for Jae to come back from his out of town trip four months ago, he ran straight into his lover’s arms and welcomed him home with a bruising kiss. He let his appreciation known. And Jae reiterated what he already thought, that he only did it because of how much he loves Younghyun. How much he wanted to know everything there is to know about him. And how much he couldn’t handle being apart from him even for a short while so he would often see what he was up to through his phone. 

At first, Jae was surprised by Younghyun’s reaction. He expected him to be angry, to feel betrayed.

“Why would I feel betrayed when you just showed me how much I mean to you?” Younghyun reasoned before going back to devouring Jae’s plump lips.

And so, for the rest of that evening and the following day, Younghyun got even by showing Jae how much he meant to him too. And by the end of it, they were both spent, satiated, and bodies floating with blissful content. The things that they did then were still the subject of Younghyun’s dirtiest dreams.

He wished to have a repeat of that tonight. Why else would he purposefully provoke Jae’s possessive side?

On the drive to their apartment, it was a miracle how he got back safely. He was so turned on by the thought of what was waiting for him in bed. He wondered what salacious punishment Jae cooked up in that brilliant head of his. But he didn’t bother calling him to ask beforehand. Not knowing was part of the allure.

Once he was standing in front of their door, he made sure to jingle his keys loudly as he tried to unlock it. He wanted to be heard by the man waiting for him.

Much to Younghyun’s delight, the door was pulled open from the inside before he even got the chance to do it himself. And in the blink of an eye, Jae had him pinned against the back of their door, trapping him with his body. 

“Welcome home, my love.” Jae whispered with a glint in his eyes, his hands seductively running up and down Younghyun’s sides.

Younghyun leaned his head for a kiss but Jae easily evaded him. 

“Not so fast.” His lover tutted before hiding his face in the crook of Younghyun’s neck. “Think you could just kiss me when that dirty lips of yours flirted with someone else?”

Younghyun shivered pleasantly as he felt Jae leave open-mouthed kisses on his throat. 

“Did you hear everything?”

“Love,” he felt Jae’s smirk on his skin. “You made sure that I did.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” He tried to kiss the lobe of Jae’s ear but his lover was quick to pull away.

“Oh, I know you planned this.” Jae pulled the hem of Younghyun’s shirt off his pants. And slowly, he unbuttoned it before pressing light kisses down his torso. Younghyun trembled with anticipation. “You wanted me to teach you a lesson tonight, didn’t you? Wanted me to stake my claim again? Is that what you want, hm, my sweet Younghyun?”

Younghyun rutted up against Jae’s thigh, letting him feel how hard he was already, how willing and obedient. 

“Oh fuck—” he moaned as Jae groped his ass with both hands and the delicious pressure on his cock increased. “Yes, please, oh god…”

“Tell me what you want.” Jae demanded as he ran the tip of his nose along Younghyun’s throat, breathing him in. He was especially fond of Younghyun’s throat lately, more so of the letters written on it.

“You, Jae.” Younghyun’s response was pathetically fast and desperate. He bared his throat even more. “Please, my love, I want you to fuck me so bad—”

“You think after the stunt you pulled, purposefully flirting with some nobody to make me jealous, that I’d let you off easy? Just because you asked nicely?” 

Younghyun whimpered and bucked his hips closer instead of answering. He was much too horny to come up with coherent words at the moment.

“What if I told you that you’re not allowed to kiss me tonight? Or touch yourself while I fucked you senseless? What if you can only come when I tell you to?”

As a response, Younghyun bared down and rubbed his clothed erection on his thigh. Yes, he wanted all of that very much.

“I’m yours, Jae. Do with me whatever you will.”

And the way Jae’s eyes darkened with love and lust, looking like he wanted to devour Younghyun, he almost came right then and there.

Oh, he was in for a treat now. 

  
  


Younghyun felt like flying. He was laid in bed, naked with legs spread as wide as they’d go and hands obediently gripping the sheets on his sides. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself nor Jae, he was ordered to just lay there and take everything. 

He’d been hard and impossibly turned on ever since he left the office, and he didn’t know how long Jae kept him tethering on the edge like this. His muscles were wound too tight, tense, and begging for release. It was such a pleasant feeling, knowing that if he endured this for as long as Jae wanted him to, the end would have been so rewarding. 

Jae’s hand was back to languidly stroking his cock, bringing him down from another edge. The other hand was softly caressing the inside of his thighs as his lover kneeled between them. He admired the way Younghyun’s abdomen quivered and the tip of his cock glistened with lube and pre-come.

“You’ve always been so good to me, baby.” He cooed sweetly, a complete contrast to what he was doing. “See? It’s like you don’t even want to come. You’re so great at holding it. Always been so obedient to me.”

Younghyun saw that his lover had a teasing smile on his face. God, he wanted to lick those lips. 

“Only for you, Jae.” He panted, breathing through his impending orgasm and not moving a muscle out of fear that something would give. His dick was throbbing and close to bursting in Jae’s hand. He concentrated on breathing and not on how _good_ everything felt.

His submission lent itself to lessening the intensity of it. He wanted to come, but not without Jae’s permission.

Noticing the change, Jae went down on him and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. 

“ _Ahh, Jae!_ ” Younghyun cried out in pleasure. His hands were impossibly tight on the sheets, wanting nothing but to hold Jae, to pull his head away before he loses control. “Please, love, fuck—”

“You asked for this, baby.” Jae’s mouth released him only to kiss and lick his ball sack. “And now you’re going to take everything I give you and you’ll be grateful for them.”

Younghyun’s cock jerked in Jae’s grip. He absolutely loved the sound of that.

“Look at me.” Jae softly demanded.

Younghyun quickly obeyed; he didn’t even realize he had his eyes closed. 

“This belongs to me. _Mine_.” Jae growled against Younghyun’s dick, grabbing him by the base. “You are mine, Younghyun, and I will never let you forget that.”

“Yours, my love. I’m forever yours.” Younghyun breathed out, daring to lift a hand to trace the letters on the side of Jae’s throat—KYH written in his own handwriting.

They tattooed each other’s initials on the side of their necks the night after Younghyun found out about everything four months ago. It served as a reminder to each other and to everyone else that Jae is Younghyun’s just as much as Younghyun belongs to Jae. 

It also served as a branding. 

It was Jae’s idea and Younghyun was all too happy to go along with it.

The words barely left Younghyun’s lips when Jae gently pried his hand away. And in the next second, he kissed the tips of Younghyun’s fingers before taking them in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them.

Younghyun let out a whine, wishing it was his dick in Jae’s mouth instead. He was too busy watching Jae’s lips suck on his fingers to realize that Jae’s hand on his cock began stroking faster again, circling the tip and pumping along the length. All of his thoughts centered on wanting to kiss those lips. He yearned to feel the plushness of them against his own. 

True to his words, Jae hadn’t given his lips a single kiss and instead showered many nips and bites all over his body.

As Jae’s thumb dug into his slit, Younghyun’s hips gave an involuntary thrust to seek more of it.

Jae hummed his approval around Younghyun’s fingers.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Embarrassment spread under Younghyun’s skin. He hadn't been given permission to move and seek pleasure for himself.

“I know, baby, I know.” Jae cooed sweetly as he released Younghyun’s fingers much to his relief. But even then, he gripped Younghyun’s hip with his free hand to still any further motions. “You’ve been so good to me tonight.”

“Please, please, please…” Younghyun chanted as the hand on his dick kept its fast pace. The familiar tug in his abdomen returned. 

And just like that, Jae slowed his hand and pulled Younghyun back from the edge. 

Younghyun breathed through it, helping himself relax again. He was way past the point of begging to come. His body had been tensed and kept wanting release for so long already. He knew all too well that he’ll get it only when Jae gives it to him.

And when he felt Jae’s mouth on the tip of his dick, he was ready for it. He didn’t dare move as he was enclosed in the delicious heat of Jae’s mouth. Or when Jae licked his pre-come. And even when Jae fondled his balls. He just laid there, moaning and whimpering, but he never moved a muscle to demand more. 

After a while, his breathing stuttered again as an impending orgasm threatened to wreck him. 

“Holy fuck, Jae—” Younghyun was quick to warn his lover. _Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come._

In an instant, Jae let off, removing his mouth from his dick and his hand from his sack. This time, Younghyun couldn’t keep his eyes open as he concentrated on not coming. His hands were so tight on the sheets he was afraid he’d rip them.

“You obey me so well, baby.” Jae marvelled as Younghyun’s breathing eventually calmed down.

And when Younghyun blinked his eyes open again, he was met with the wonderful sight of Jae hovering on top of him. His eyes stared at his lover’s parted lips as he licked his own. 

“ _Jae, please_ ,” he let off a desperate whine after Jae leaned closer until there were merely inches between their lips. He could feel Jae’s warm breath on his mouth. 

Instead, Jae kissed the tip of his nose, _that fucking tease_. “Hm, I think you deserve some reward for your hard work tonight, don’t you, baby?” 

His reply was pathetically fast. “Yes, love, yes, oh god, please!”

“I fucking love it when you beg.” Were Jae’s last words before he finally kissed Younghyun fully on the mouth. 

Younghyun melted into it. Jae’s kisses were like the first drops of water after he’d been stuck in a desert for too long. His senses were overwhelmed as he was surrounded with nothing but his lover—his scent, his hungry mouth, and his lean body on top of him. Even those wandering hands were doing wonders to his sanity, he wanted to feel them around his throat.

Jae could devour him whole and he would still be grateful. 

He threw everything he had into the kiss. He waited all night for this. He sucked on Jae’s lower lip and wasted no time as he darted the tip of his tongue to taste his lover. The mewling sound from the back of his throat was almost too embarrassing after Jae granted him entry and let him dominate the kiss for a bit. 

But after he finally had his fill, Jae took his turn tasting the roof of Younghyun’s mouth. A deep and guttural moan escaped him as Younghyun sucked on his tongue and bared himself even more. And the next thing he knew, he felt one of Jae’s hands enclose around his throat. 

His dick was already impossibly hard and leaking between them. And when it jerked against Jae’s erection after the grip on his neck tightened, it was a miracle how he was able to stop himself from coming right then.

The hand around his throat was not exactly constricting his airways but it was tight enough for him to feel pressure. Those slender and bony fingers that loved to touch him, he always found that Jae has such beautiful hands. Younghyun let himself get lost in the sensation.

That was why he nearly jumped out of skin when he felt fingers trace his crease and tease his rim. 

He chased after Jae’s lips as his lover pulled away. He wanted to lick the smirk right off Jae’s mouth.

“Greedy boy,” Jae panted as he smiled down at him before eagerly reaching for the lube on the nightstand. His heart stuttered to see that his lover was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Younghyun watched as Jae poured a generous amount onto his hands and went back to his position on top of him. Jae dived in for another kiss as Younghyun clawed at his back in anticipation. 

The fingers returned to his ass. Younghyun’s hole fluttered when one finally pushed in and not stopping until it was down to the last knuckle. Younghyun couldn’t keep the sounds from slipping past his mouth as he was being penetrated both by Jae’s tongue and finger. Seeing that he’d been ready for a while now, another one quickly joined in, crooking and stretching against his walls. Jae continued to kiss him through it; he missed his lips just as much as Younghyun did with his. 

“Jae, oh god…” he panted when they broke apart to breathe, “fuck, that feels _so good_ —” his face was screwed in absolute pleasure as Jae added a third finger inside his ass. 

“Oh yeah?” Jae’s breath warmed his neck as he resumed feasting over his initials on it, the PJH in his scratchy handwriting. “Bet this feels good too.”

With that, Jae rubbed his prostate, sending pulses of electricity all over his body. Younghyun arched his back as he savored it, Jae’s fingers unrelenting inside him. 

“Ahh, shit— Jae!” Younghyun cried out in bliss. 

“How’s it feel, baby?” Jae groaned against his jaw as he began grinding his hips towards Younghyun, sending delicious friction to their dicks.

“So good, fuck— I wanna, I wanna…” Younghyun was now a drooling, babbling mess, hips reaching up to meet Jae’s. 

“You sound so fucking beautiful, my love.” The change in the pet name didn’t slip past Younghyun’s notice. It sounded so tender coming from Jae’s panting lips. 

Jae’s hips stuttered after Younghyun wrapped a leg around his waist. 

Younghyun was damned. He could tell that he wouldn’t last long now, not with how Jae fingers were unforgiving on his prostate and how their dicks were rubbing against each other in every thrust. 

“Ah— aaahh… Jae, _please, please please_!”

Jae let out a sharp curse before his fingers abandoned his ass and held the base of Younghyun’s cock in a vise-like grip.

“Went too far.” Jae’s smile was almost boyish and deceivingly innocent.

Younghyun whimpered at the sight. 

“Sorry.” Jae breathed out, chuckling at what must be a desperately impatient look on Younghyun’s face. That was what he was feeling after all. He had been _so close_ to coming but the tight hand around his dick effectively stopped it. 

“Love, please,” he whimpered again when the danger of orgasm subsided. He was such a sweaty, quivering mess. His eyes were wet with tears around the edges and his parted lips glistened in the dim light of the room. “Need you… _so bad_ …” 

Driven by nothing but desire, he gave his hips another thrust.

“Fucking hell, baby.” Fortunately, it was enough to set Jae off. His fingers buried themselves in his ass again as Jae bent forward to give him another bruising kiss, swallowing the sinful sounds right from the source. He pulled away to slick his own dick with lube and licked the pre-come off Younghyun’s tip before grabbing his hips to align them.

This time, he didn’t go slow. Jae had been on the brink for a while as well, teasing Younghyun meant that he’s been holding back on his own pleasure too. Younghyun’s hands were now numb from holding on too tight, and when he felt Jae knead his ass cheeks before pulling them apart, relief loosened his entire body. Finally. This was where all the teasing and edging led up to. He was almost delirious with how much he’d been waiting for this. So when Jae’s dick was finally sheathed in Younghyun’s heat, his balls coming flushed against Younghyun’s ass, he rolled his hips to signal Jae to start moving almost immediately. 

Jae’s weight on top of him was reassuring just as much as it feels divine. Unable to hold back any longer, he wrapped his arms around Jae and pulled him in for a wet, messy kiss. Jae moaned into his mouth, his thrusts increasing its pace and intensity. In no time, Younghyun’s hips moved to meet Jae’s. His own erection was rubbing deliciously against their abdomens, smearing their skin with slick pre-come. 

Jae kept groaning in pleasure against his lips and Younghyun drank it all in. Jae’s dick slammed into him relentlessly and his walls clenched around Jae, asking for more. He stopped being able to return Jae’s kisses, having been lost in the sensations to do anything else but gasp, writhe, and moan in pure bliss. A tear even streamed sideways down his temple. He most definitely wouldn’t last long now. 

“ _J-Jae—_ ” he sobbed as his lover buried his face on the crook of his neck.

“Holy fuck, Younghyun—” Jae’s voice broke as he moaned against his skin. “Feels so good! Almost there, baby.”

“So close, so close…” he babbled, his impending orgasm threatened in every fiber of his body.

And when Jae leaned back on his hunches and grabbed the back of Younghyun’s left knee to place it over his shoulder, he began fucking Younghyun into the mattress. Younghyun was absolutely done for. In this angle, Jae kept hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Jae! I need to… fuck, I’m gonna… may I please?” He sobbed, barely holding on to the last string of restraint.

“Come now, baby.” Jae granted before sinking his teeth onto the inside of Younghyun’s thigh.

It only took a few more seconds until Younghyun came with a guttural moan. His dick pulsed between them as streaks of wet heat painted his chest faint white. His entire body spasmed with this mind-blowing orgasm, every muscle singing with relief, and he felt completely boneless as it passed him in waves. He felt like floating.

Except that Jae’s cock still buried inside his ass brought him back. He rammed his cock deep and hard, prolonging Younghyun’s high. His movements were frantic now, desperate as he chased his own release. Gasps and moans escaped his lips as Younghyun’s walls clenched around him. 

Younghyun’s breath hitched as sparks of electricity spread through him. His nerve endings tingled, feeling overly sensitive. 

“Come on, my love,” he urged Jae with a weak sob. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ” Jae chanted as he changed their position still, leaning forwards and basically folding Younghyun in half as he seeked his lips like a desperate man. 

Younghyun felt like his body was ignited by a pleasure so intense, he lost awareness of everything else but Jae, his body, and their joining. He was already twitching uncontrollably, overwhelmed with ecstacy. And finally, with one sharp thrust, Jae was emptying himself inside his ass with a silent cry. He buried his cock deep as he rode the waves of pleasure. Younghyun lapped at his lover’s lips as he gasped and groaned. Between them, his own cock spurted a few more come as a second orgasm wrecked his already weak body.

Once it passed, Jae collapsed on top of him. They took a few moments trying to catch their breaths and sharing lazy and messy kisses in between. 

Younghyun’s head lolled back and forth on the pillows, his hands absently playing with Jae’s hair. His mind was flying high with bliss but his body remained anchored by Jae’s dick still in his ass. 

“Baby,” Jae purred as his lips brushed Younghyun’s neck. “You were amazing. Look at me, my love.”

Even though strength already left Younghyun, he still complied. And what he saw staring back at him is pure love and affection. His heart surged to return it.

“I love you.” The stinging in Younghyun’s eyes was not only from the intense pleasure he went through.

Jae leaned in to lick the tears that escaped. “I’ve never loved anyone and anything more than I love you.” He placed a kiss to his lips. “My Younghyun.”

“Yours, Jae. Yours.” He vowed as he returned the kiss, one deep enough to fill the darkest corners of their hearts. 

When Jae’s dick shifted inside him, Younghyun gasped. The overwhelming pleasure remained and he couldn’t get enough of it. So when his lover made a move to pull out, he quickly locked his ankles behind Jae’s ass to keep him in place. He moaned at the sensitivity as he gave another thrust towards Jae. Everything was so intense, raw, and oh so good. 

Jae rocked gently to meet his rolling hips and Younghyun whimpered as Jae’s cock hardened inside him again.

“More, Jae…” he begged. “Please stay inside me.” 

Jae answered with a broken groan before shallowly thrusting again. Younghyun’s head was swimming and when Jae snaked a hand to grip his dick and stroke it back to full hardness in time with his thrusts, he was impossibly close to the edge yet again. The orgasm slowly built, having come from somewhere deeper in his gut. Jae’s breath hitched as his hips stuttered after Younghyun’s walls clenched around him. 

It didn’t take long before another peak swept through Jae and Younghyun felt it as his dick pulsed in him. Clutching Jae’s ass, Younghyun’s third orgasm for the night took him by surprise. It came out of nowhere as his cock shot five long arches of spunk over Jae’s hand. His dick continued jerking until he had no more left to give. 

Jae’s chest was sticky with Younghyun’s come, and Younghyun’s thighs had wet trails of Jae’s juices leaking from his hole. It was so lewd, messy, and indescribably beautiful.

He absolutely loved surrendering himself to Jae like this. It was his own way of promising to live only for him and with him. Younghyun flourished in it, baring himself open and whole, all for Jae to do with whatever he pleases. 

Who knew that being under someone’s hold could be so liberating?

Oh, but Younghyun certainly did.

  
  


Later that night and after Jae tried his best to clean themselves with a wet towel, they laid tangled and bare under the sheets, completely spent and satiated.

“By the way, who was that employee you manipulated yesterday?” Jae asked as his finger traced his initials on Younghyun’s skin.

Younghyun sighed in content at the feather-light touch. “Oh, just some nobody who worked in my department. I didn’t really care who I’d pretend to flirt with, he was just the most convenient one that time.” 

Jae brushed his lips over Younghyun’s jaw. A pleasant shiver ran down Younghyun’s spine as he felt Jae suck on his skin. “I hate the way he sounded when he told you you look hot and sexy. No one else gets to talk to you like that.” He placed a kiss on Younghyun’s pulse point. “I want him gone from your office.”

“Then give me a reason to fire him.” 

To which Jae gladly did. 

The next morning, after acquiring enough personal details of the employee from Younghyun—emails, company account, and phone numbers—Jae sabotaged the poor employee’s work so that Younghyun had a reason to fire him. 

Thanks to Younghyun’s guidance, Jae knew exactly which direction to take that would ensure them to take action against the employee. He wreaked havoc on the man’s computer, causing him to fail to submit the final report on a product proposal with another company that almost cost them the deal. 

Jae made sure it was a minor mistake but unacceptable enough that it can’t be brushed off. A mistake that certainly could be fixed but still warranted Younghyun to take action and punish who was responsible. He didn’t want to be the cause of Younghyun’s problems, he always wanted to solve them. And besides, it’s not Younghyun’s job to actually fire him. He was already high up in the ladder to do that. They had HR to handle things like that. 

See, Jae saw to it that his sweet Younghyun’s hands remained clean. Even though his lover was the one who orchestrated all of this just to spice things up in the bedroom.

In Jae and Younghyun’s world, only the two of them mattered.

  
  


A week later, they celebrated their first year anniversary as a couple. Jae surprised him with a candlelit dinner at home. It was lovely, Jae cooked his favorite meals and bought some more entrées from Younghyun’s favorite restaurants. But it was during the second course that they were both equally surprised to see Yumi’s husband calling Younghyun’s phone.

“Hello, uncle Hyunie?” It was sweet little Yoona’s voice that greeted them. Apparently, she sneaked this call on her father’s phone without him knowing.

“Hi, sweetheart. What can I do for you?” Younghyun simply replied after sharing a confused look with Jae. 

They heard her sniffle. “I miss you, uncle. Eomma said I’m not allowed to see you or talk to you anymore unless you ‘come back home and leave him’ she said.” The cute four year old tried to imitate her mother’s tone.

“She’s still stuck on that?” Jae snorted. 

“Oh, is uncle Jae there too?” Yoona grew excited. “Uncle Jae! I miss you, too. You always give me the best gifts.” The pout was evident in her voice. “Eomma said she’s still trying to break you two apart because you’re a bad person. But I don’t believe her! Promise! Why would you be a bad man when used to give me good gifts?”

Younghyun’s anger spiked. He thought he made himself clear to his sister to stop wishing for him and Jae to break up. He needed to do something about this once and for all. They were having a lovely and romantic dinner and somehow, Yumi found a way to ruin it.

It was out of his hands now, Yumi asked for this.

Instead of entertaining the four year old, Younghyun asked, “Sweetheart, are you alone right now?”

“Yes, uncle.” Yoona began whispering as if she just remembered that she only sneaked this call in. “Appa is resting and eomma took out the trash. I’m using appa’s phone.” She finished with a giggle.

“Oh, sweetie, about that,” Younghyun started in a conspiratorial tone. Jae cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Yes, please!”

“He’s not your real appa.” Younghyun simply told her as if he was merely telling her about the weather. Jae easily caught on to what he was doing, a satisfied smirk stretching his full lips. 

_Of course_ Younghyun shared all of his sister’s secrets to Jae. In addition to willingly keeping the spyware on his phone—he loved the knowledge that even though Jae isn’t with him physically all the time, the thought that he’s listening in and watching fills him with deep satisfaction and a sickening sense of security—Younghyun also shared all the dirty truths they could use against Yumi. And now an opportunity presented itself for them to take advantage of.

The poor four year old’s voice instantly turned upset. “What do you mean, uncle?”

It was Jae who told her, “Your real father’s name is Seo Jisoo.”

“Is it true?” Her voice shook.

“Ask your eomma. And tell her me and Jae said hi.” With that, Younghyun ended the call without saying goodbye.

In the end, Jae and Younghyun still caused Yumi’s marriage and family to fall apart. They really just wanted to send Yumi a message, a threat, that this is what happens when someone tries to break them apart. And sweet little Yoona was nothing but an unfortunate collateral damage.

In Jae and Younghyun’s world, only the two of them mattered. 

Everyone else was dispensable. 


End file.
